To Make Obsolete
by DemonicAngel5555
Summary: As Naruto's emotions and thoughts spiral to the dark side, can Sasuke help him? Rated for adult themes, and language.
1. Chapter 1

_To Make Obsolete  
_

Death. A small word that means so much. The word I despise so greatly. Mother, Father, and even Ero-senin, are all gone. Taken from my grasp. Their voices, forgotten, now only heard whispered in the winds. Their faces, burned into my mind and in photographs. My fingers ghosted over my cheeks, my marked skin. The whiskered marks of a demon child, a fate, I found worse than death. I was punished for these dreaded marks. Beaten, cursed at, spit upon, bludgeoned, and put down. Even made fun of for being the one who saved their lives. I was supposed to be someone who was known as a real hero. But the leaders had other plans. I was stripped of that as soon as my father died, and I was alone. Even when I grew older, and stronger, I was still an outcast. With my 'friends' and sensei, I gained even more power, but I didn't exploit it. I saved it for the days when they needed it most.

I let out a saddened sigh as I approached the training grounds, kicking up dew and making my shoes and pants damp. I took in the view before me and grimaced. There was Sakura, clinging to Kakashi-sensei. Really disturbing if you ask me. One night of getting her petite body fucked into a hotel mattress by her sensei while he had his mind fogged in a drunken stupor, and she thinks that he loves her. Sad really that even after months of the event, she STILL persisted. And once again, she was whining about him ignoring her scratchy pleas of attention, with his nose in the most delicious thing to him. His beloved Icha Icha ero-novels.

I trudged forward more, my eyebrows stitching together in thought, of how he even tolerated it. I lost all my respect for her, after she repeatedly hit me on the head and lost her virginity to a guy she met on a mission sending messages to and from villages. Quite sad if you ask me. She said she 'loved' Sasuke and that he was the only one for her. Then the next day she said she 'loved' the messenger. Like hell she did. The first time they hooked up, they fucked each other. There was no gentle movements, no 'love' at all. Then he never spoke with her again and she cried, then finally getting over it when she was with a drunken Kakashi and he fucked her. It's just sick if you ask me. I shook my head and looked around. My eyes caught on a teme sitting beneath a tree. Sasuke… his name echoed inside of my skull, heard only by me. I wanted to go walk over to him. Touch him. Make sure that he was really there. I wanted to yell out his name and run to him, embrace him, and never let him go. I shrugged off my thoughts. Of course he was really there. He had to be, that's why Sakura arranged this 'reunion'.

"Aa. Naruto, you made it." Kakashi uttered, finally acknowledging my presence, his single uncovered eye never leaving the lust filled pages of his book. Sakura looked up and jumped up, running towards me. She stopped a few inches from me and took me into her arms. "Naru-kun you made it!" I tried not to gag. Her cotton candy perfume sickly sweet. It was overpowering and grotesque. "Yeah, I did." I said, quickly dislodging myself. She smiled once more and skipped back to Kakashi. What a slut. Her skirt was so short, and her shorts abandoned, that even taking a step would expose her panties, or lack-there-of. Her top was tight, and showed off too much. She honestly looked like a stripper. She took a hold of Kakashi's hand and held it between her breasts. Kakashi paid no notice and his cock didn't even give a slight twitch at her actions.

"Dobe." A low husky voice sounded, making me shiver. 'Dobe' , 'Dead last'. Most people thought of it as an insult. Not me. 'Dobe' was a special nickname just for me. Sasuke didn't call anyone else 'dobe'. A small smile ghosted my lips. "Teme". I said approaching him. 'Teme' was the nickname just for him. His Uchiha pride allowed no one else to utter that word to him as a nick-name, or even at all without a string of curses from the Uchiha prodigy. I walked over and sat down next to him, close enough that I could feel his warmth, but yet not close enough to touch, which is what I truly yearned for.

"Oi, Dobe. Do you want to hang out sometime and catch up?" Sasuke asked, an edge of annoyance laced upon his voice. I looked over to answer finding I couldn't. He had closed his eyes as he rigidly relaxed upon the tree, his dark lashes laid upon his high cheek bones made of the palest porcelain. I sat staring until he opened his eyes, giving me a slight glare in annoyance at my drawn out reply. "Uh wha-what?" I asked, blushing slightly. "Hn. I asked if you wanted to hang out and catch up." He said again, more annoyed than he once was. "Oh, uh, sure." I said, giving one of my best grins. "Whatever." He said, closing his eyes again, and most likely, wishing that we could just leave, go away from Sakura and the training grounds and just go to our own homes.

"Well, sorry I can't stay but I have a 'dolphin' to feed." Kakashi said standing. "There are no missions today so you can either train or go home. I don't much care." Stated, as he poofed away and left smoke where he was once standing. I smirked at that. 'Dolphin' was the nickname given to his lover and soon to be life partner Iruka. Iruka was the closest family I had before Tsunade baa-chan, and Ero-senin. I was glad that Kakashi and Iruka worked out the Sakura issue and got back together. They're a perfect match.

"I can't believe him! He just left me!" Sakura screeched as she pouted. I frowned and started walking to my apartment. "Bye Teme." I said which was replied with a simple, "Hn," from Sasuke himself. The dirt streets smoked as I walked, the chalky dirt drifting into the air. I looked up at the sky which was getting steadily darker and inwardly groaned. I hate rain, it's a bad omen. I walked a tad faster so the rain wouldn't fall on me while I was still walking home and it was in vain for not two seconds later, a single drop pelted me on my cheek, then it started to pour. I slowed my pace again, finding it ridiculous to run or keep going faster, if I was just going to end up getting soaked anyway.

I finally got to my apartment, no, not the small one room apartment, but a decent one. It took me a lot of missions to afford it, but it suited me, and it was the perfect size for someone that was always alone. I grabbed my key from my pocket and un-locked my door, my old habit of leaving my door un-locked abandoned. I opened the door and walked in, kicking my shoes off at the rug and hanging my wet jacket on the hook. Closing the door I shook my head to get some of the water out, and walked to the laundry closet to wash my clothes.

'Sasuke's definitely not coming today, not that he would anyway… He's too stuck-up for me.' I thought as I stripped off my clothes, deposited them, and then turned the machine on and closed the door. I walked into my bathroom and turned on my shower. Steaming water came out as I remembered how I was always graced with freezing water in the mornings. I frowned again and stepped into it and moaning slightly as the warm water pelted onto my tense muscles and worked them out.

Washing the acrid rain off of me, I sighed hollowly. I hurt. No, not like a senbon needle though the arm, or a kunai in my back, an internal pain. I'm missing a piece to the puzzle known as Naruto. I don't know what that even is, but for a guess, I'd say someone that I can call 'mine'. Sure, I have friends, and I gained respect of most of the villagers but it's not enough to fill this void in myself. I sighed again as I picked up the kunai laying on the side of the tub. I sat down and frowned as I sliced it through my wrist shallowly, the gash filling with blood then spilling over onto my legs. The wound healed quickly, and it was replaced with a light pink mark. I made another one, watching it spill over, then heal just like the first. 'Kyuubi, you bastard, why can't you just heal this pain, like you heal these cuts?' I waited a moment for a response, and received none, so I sliced my wrist again, tears forming in my eyes.

"Why can't you fucking heal it?" I screamed, cutting more wounds on my wrists and watching the blood run down. "Why c-can't you j-just make this pain g-go a-way-ay." I broke down, the tears spilled out and mixed with the water from the shower, and the bathtub floor was a pink color from the blood and water mixed on it.

"Dobe what the fuck!" I looked up to see Sasuke's hand knock the kunai out of my hand. "What did you do that for Teme!" I screamed at him, glaring. Sasuke glared equally as fierce, and screamed back, "Because you baka, you were cutting yourself! Now come here!" He grabbed onto my arm and pulled me out of the shower. "Why the fuck would you do something like that Dobe?" His arms wrapped around me, squeezing me. I frowned and I pressed my face in the crook of his neck, closing my eyes and inhaling his scent. The water from my body was soaking into his clothes, making them turn dark from the water. The ache constricted more as the tears flowed more freely down my cheeks. "I hate being alone Sasuke... I hate coming home, and realizing that I've always been alone. I hate having no one there for me when I need it most because they're with their boyfriend, or girlfriend. It sucks so badly." I said between tears, and turned my head away from him. "Oh Dobe, you baka." He said soothingly. "I'm not a baka Teme." I replied.

"No Dobe, you really are." He said as he moved away, and then pressed his lips against mine. My eyes widened in shock as Sasuke's soft lips moved against mine. I had a deer-in-the-headlights look upon my face and I had no idea how to respond. Sasuke pulled away and placed his chin on top of my head. "Dobe, dobe, dobe…." I puffed my cheeks again and sniffed, trying to get my nose to stop dripping.

He reached over and picked up a towel, rubbing the water, tears, and snot off of my face, then rubbed my hair dry. He smiled and I couldn't stop a blush that went across my cheeks making them pink. He almost never smiled… actually I can't even remember him ever smiling at anyone but me. That thought made me… happy? Yeah… happy.

As he rubbed the towel against my body, wiping the droplets of water off, I blushed harder seeing as my body was reacting to the touch. I shook my head and pushed him away. "Sasuke…" I said lightly. "Relax Dobe, I'm just drying you off." He replied as he pulled me to him again and finished wiping me dry.

He got up and picked me up, and didn't say anything even though I was completely naked. He placed me on my bed and went to my dresser pulling out a pair of boxers, and a T-shirt. "Put these on, I'll be on the couch" he said as he walked out and I heard footsteps disappearing. I complied and put them on going to the living room where he was sitting. I sat down at the spot next to him. I was nervous, what was I supposed to say to my best friend who caught me cutting? I sighed… and as I was going to say something, Sasuke started to speak. "Dobe… I know that you're upset, but please, PLEASE, promise me you won't cut anymore. I don't care if Kyuubi can heal the wounds quickly. I don't want to see you get hurt." His voice had a sad tone to it. I gulped. "I… I promise Sasuke…" "Good, because you won't be lonely anymore." I looked at him quizzically, "Really? Why not?"

Sasuke smirked. "Because I love you, and I'm not going to let you be alone, ever again." He kissed me again. 'Sasuke… l-loves me?' "Sas-Sasuke?" I asked, a bit hesitant. "Yes Dobe?" he said as he pulled me to his chest. "… I love you too." I said and nuzzled to his chest. He smirked, and held me tighter till I dosed off shallowly.


	2. Chapter 2

_To Make Obsolete Part 2_

_SasuNaru_

_By: Rebeka Nagare_

I woke up to find myself on my own bed, and clothed. I stretched a bit and smiled at my wonderful dream that I had the night before. Of course nothing like that could ever happen… I'm a monster…. Then again, it doesn't hurt to dream does it? It's just a mental thought process brought on by boredom, imagination, sleep, or even all three. I stepped out of my bed and walked to my kitchen, hungry and ready for my daily lunch of, you guessed it, ramen. 'Hm… I think I'll have beef today.' I thought as I walked in to see the most shocking thing in front of me.

Sasuke was standing in front of a boiling kettle. He picked it up with that grace and posture that only an Uchiha could exert, and he poured the hot water into two cups, and two containers of instant ramen. He placed it back on the stove, his muscles rippling under that shirt of his…

'**Kit, if you keep staring at him like that, you're going to drool.'** I instantly shook my head to rid myself of these… lecherous, thoughts and was both annoyed and relieved at Kyuubi's sudden intrusion. 'About time you finally talked to me you fucking fox, I have a bone to pick with y-' "Dobe?" I was taken from my thoughts from the voice in front of me. I brought my attention to Sasuke looking at me strangely and I grinned my trademark grin. "Oh hi, sorry I spaced out." He frowned at me, sighing and then turning to pick up one of the ramen cups and handing it to me, accompanied with a cup of herbal tea. "Here, I made you lunch. Unfortunately all you had was ramen…." I took them with hushed thanks and made my way to the living room.

A few moments later I was met with Sasuke sitting on the couch next to me, and placing his own lunch next to mine. The tension in that room was thick… so thick that if I were to cut it with a kunai, I could serve it as cake. "Dobe…" I glanced at him. Sasuke looked at me then looked at his lunch. "I don't want you to do that EVER again. Remember what I told you? I love you and if I see you doing that again I'll just have to tie you up." I smiled a bit at that and looked at him, thankful that he broke the ice first, so I wouldn't make myself look even more stupid than I already have.

"I won't Teme," I moved over to him, and sat myself on his lap and wrapping my arms around his neck "I promise." He ghosted a small smile. I smiled back, my sadness gone out the window. "Hey Dobe?" he asked, looking at me with a nervous glance. "Yeah Teme?" He looked away for a brief moment, and then looked back at me. "Can I… kiss you?" My eyes widened in shock. I mean, it was to be expected. He said he loved me, and people in love kiss, but it was still a surprise. I nodded gently and he moved his face closer to me. His lips pressed against mine, no tongue, no biting, just lip-on-lip contact. It felt good, really good. A moment later, the contact was broken and he placed his forehead against mine. A small smile tugged at my lips and I sighed contently, closing my eyes. We just sat there for what felt like hours, just enjoying each others company.

Sasuke… at first, he was a stranger, just another face seen from my lone swing. Then he was an enemy, from which, he stole the hearts of all of the girls. Then he was my teammate, and my competitor, where we pushed each other to the brinks of exhaustion to better ourselves. Then he was my friend, the one person who understood everything about me. Then he was my crush, as that bastard stole my infatuations away from the females, that I once despised him for infatuating. Then he was my love, and damn it, that bastard stole my heart too. I opened my eyes, and looked at his pale features. Another smile graced my lips, as the man that I loved, and loved me too, was peacefully relaxing. He loved me back…

"Oi Teme?" I asked smiling. "Hm?" He answered opening his eyes to look up into mine. "Wanna go out and get some ramen?" I said as my smile turned into a grin. He looked at the two cups of uneaten instant ramen, grimaced and then nodded. "I suppose." I moved off his lap and slips on my sandals. "Come on Teme! Let's go!" He looked at me, studying me for a moment and I gulped under his steady gaze. He then decided that whatever he was searching for was okay, because he got up and slipped his own sandals on. He didn't say anything, just took my smaller hand in his and walked out of my apartment, closing and locking the door. "Hey Teme, where'd you get that key?" I asked, genuinely confused as to where the raven got it. "Hn, Dobe you really are dense. You gave this to me last week when I came back." He said, his usual tone unwavering. Blushing a bit I looked at the passing buildings. "Oh r-right..."' Nothing more was said on our peaceful walk to Ichiraku's.

After taking seats at the ramen bar, and ordering we just sat in silence. I stole a glance at Sasuke, just sitting coolly as he always has. I looked back forward and jumped a bit at the sudden contact of my hand as Sasuke took my hand in his. I smiled and looked up at him. He looked at me, his eyes softer and warm and it made my stomache flutter. I blushed lightly, and looked away as Ayame set our bowls of ramen in front of us. We broke our hands apart, and went to eat.

After we ate, we went back to my apartment. In fact, I was just going home, but Sasuke not wanting me out of his sight wouldn't let me go without him. It seems that that earlier threat of self mutilation wore on his nerves and he didn't trust me to be alone. I allowed it. It was comforting to find that someone was going home with me, so I wouldn't be alone.

Later that night, after we were both showered and dressed in our sleepwear, we climbed into my bed. It was big, but not big enough for two grown men to sleep without being partially on the other. So, that's how I ended up laying partially on Sasuke with my head on his naked chest. I cursed silently that he didn't wear a nightshirt. It was very unnerving, and very arousing. Shit. I'm staring at his torso in a new light, actually seeing it for the first time in this new way. I was able to run my eyes over every detail, from his toned chest, to his rippling abs.

I adverted my gaze with a small pink blush gracing my cheeks praying to Kami that he didn't notice… that he wouldn't notice.

"Dobe, are you blushing?" Damn it. Life isn't fair. "No Teme I'm not blushing. I'm really hot right now because I have to share my bed with you. Now shush and go to sleep." I spoke out with a glare, watching as one of his eyebrows rose. I moved a bit, laying my head back on his chest and closed my eyes letting sleep overtake me.


	3. Chapter 3

_To Make Obsolete Part 3_

_SasuNaru_

_By: Rebeka Nagare_

Well that's what I'd like to say I did. Sasuke apparently had other plans. Before I could think 'ramen' he pushed me onto my back, straddled my hips and held my wrists in his left hand and held them above my head. My blush got darker, and I didn't even try to pray anymore. I KNEW he could see it. "Dobe, I do think that you lied to me." He said looking down at me with those piercing black eyes. I gulped slightly trying to get my mouth to work. "I wasn't lying Teme, I'm just overheated."

"Well, Dobe, maybe if you weren't thinking un-pure thoughts, you wouldn't be so overheated now would you?" he said with the Uchiha smirk in place. I rolled my eyes. "Stop making assumptions Teme, I'm just tired and hot that's all. Now let me go so I can sleep." I said a little bit annoyed. "Dobe, if you were just 'hot' then you wouldn't have this." He said as his other hand snaked down to cup my length through my boxers. My eyes widened a bit and I hastily moved my hips away from his hand. "Teme, don't." I said looking away. "You say that Dobe, but this part of you," he said cupping my member again, "says to keep going."

I didn't know what to say. What could I say? He was Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke, and he was one of the most stubborn people in all of fire country. What could I say? 'Don't touch me like this, because I've never been in a relationship? Don't touch me like this, because it's the same way I touched myself all of those years we were apart, while thoughts of you were running in my head? Don't touch me like this, because somewhere deep down I'm still afraid that this is just you taking advantage of me? Don't touch this because I'm not ready for this?'

He let it out of his gentle grasp and set his fore-arm next to my head. "Dobe." He said and he lent down and captured my lips in a small kiss. I pushed against them, kissing him back. Kissing, was safe. He smirked into the kiss and licked at my lower lip. I tensed a bit. It was my decision to make. Would I open my mouth and make the kiss deeper, or keep it closed for once in my life, and keep it as it was… Screw it. I opened my mouth slowly, letting his smooth tongue slide into my mouth. The texture was weird it was slimy, but warm, oh so warm. And the taste, I had to stop myself from moaning it was so good. It tasted like caramel with an edge of mint mixed in it. It was heavenly…. Better than ramen? His tongue moved against mine coaxing it to join in. Yes, most definitely better than ramen. I hesitantly moved my tongue with his, tongues moving together in an intimate dance. He pulled away, taking that wonderful taste with him.

"T-teme…" I said looking away from him. "You taste like ramen Dobe. You need to change your eating habits." He said smirking. "Well we can't all afford caviar like YOU Teme, and I happen to love ramen." He cringed at my words. "Dobe, caviar is just gross." He said with a disgusted look on his face. I laughed lightly at his expression. "Yeah, I guess you're right Teme." I said. "Uh… can I have my arms back?" Sasuke looked up and let them go sliding off of me. "Sorry Dobe." He said turning his back to me and lying down. "It's fine Teme… I uh… liked it. But I don't think I'm ready to go past kissing yet..." I said blushing heavily. "I understand Dobe, and I respect your choice." He said turning around and wrapping an arm lazily around me.

I just glanced at him, and smiled. Sasuke wasn't going to force me into anything... I feel amazing right now! Nothing could bring me down at this moment. He pulled me tighter against his chest and moved so I was partially cocooned by his body. It was heavenly, our warmth mixing together as one. I smiled lightly and nuzzled into his chest enjoying his scent. "Oyasumi Teme." He smirked and nuzzled into my hair. "Hn. Oyasuminasai Dobe." And with those words, I was out to dream about Kami knows what. And this time, I mean it.

The next morning, I awoke. Alone. I frowned and looked around the small room, then to the bathroom, where I could see the door was open.. I sighed and hung my head getting out of bed then walking to the kitchen. I was going to enjoy my morning ritual of my cup of ramen. I walked into the kitchen to see Sasuke with my fridge door open and gaping. "Teme what are you doing?" I asked a bit confused on what was so shocking. "You keep cups or ramen in the fridge!" He yelled, turning to me and looking like someone just told them they could fly without a jutsu. "Well, yeah, I didn't have anymore space in any of my cabinets when I stocked up, so I stuck them in there." I said, doing my signature pose and scratched behind my neck. "That's it, get dressed Dobe." He said as he walked back to my bedroom. "Why?" I asked walking in as he put on his pants and one of my black shirts.

I have got to say, he looked amazing, since I was smaller than he was, but geeze, it was tight in all the right places... I adverted my gaze as not to raise suspicions, and pulled on a pair of orange pants and a dark grey t-shirt. Walking toward the bathroom, I picked up my favorite jacket off of the floor and put it on.

"Why are we getting dressed?" I asked again, hoping he'd answer. "We're going to get something to eat Dobe." He answered walking out of my bedroom. "But I have food! There's so much ramen that it's taking residence inside my fridge!" I yelled out, following him toward the door. "Dobe, that's not food. That's poison in a cup. Now get your shoes out, we're going to eat actually food." He said, putting his shoes on then looking warily at me. I put mine on, knowing that he'd end up winning anyway, not that I was being submissive and stood to face him. "Let's go Dobe." He said walking out, and I followed him, after closing and locking my door first of course.

Lunch was good, well, as good as it could be. I embarrassed myself NUMEROUS times in front of Sasuke. He thought it was utterly hilarious because I didn't have ANY idea what to eat, because I usually only ate rice and ramen, so he had to order for me. Then when the sushi came, I covered it COMPLETELY in wasabi, only to down both of our glasses of tea. He chuckled at me, which I guess was supposed to be him laughing without loosing control. I countered it with a glare, and for the rest of the meal avoided the spicy green condiment.

Afterward I walked home, leaving him to pay for it, because I didn't like it better than ramen. Sasuke wasn't very amused. So he spent the rest of the night ignoring me as he read a book. I was so damn bored, and I ended up clipping my toenails, cleaning my bathroom and bedroom, and even the kitchen. When I was cleaning the living room he looked at me from the top of his book then shook his head and resumed reading shaking his head lightly. "What's so funny Teme?" I asked a bit miffed that the first way he showed he knew I was in the room, was that bastard-like action. "Nothing Dobe..." he stated and a vein in my forehead twitched. "Bullshit! What's so fucking funny!" I yelled, getting angry that he got under my skin so quickly. "You Dobe. You just bent over right in front of me and wiggled your ass in the air. It was amusing." I gapped as he got up and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

_To Make Obsolete Part 4_

_SasuNaru_

_By: Rebeka Nagare_

_~WARNING: LEMON ALERT~_

I woke up the next morning, and stretched only to fall back down, and onto the Teme himself. It was nice, to wake up next to someone in the morning... Looking at him again, I couldn't resist and lied next to him with my head on his chest and let me tell you, it felt amazing. It was different when I was going to sleep, or even last night when we were on the couch together, because he was asleep right now, and I got to see him in his most vulnerable state. I stilled a bit, listening to the slow 'doki doki' of his heartbeat. It was so relaxing and he smelled so good. I nuzzled my nose into his chest to be able to inhale his scent better.

Sasuke... my Sasuke. I nuzzled again, inhaling happily and smiling. "Dobe, what are you doing?" I moved off of him quickly and almost fell off of my bed. "Teme! Don't scare me like that!" I yelled, putting my fist in front of my heart. "It's not my fault. I wasn't the one nuzzling into your chest and sniffing you while you slept was I?" he said, making me blush in embarrassment. "Well, n-no bu-" his finger pressed against my lips. "It's alright Dobe. You know, you're really adorable when you blush like that." With those words, his lips replaced his finger and he moved his mouth against mine.

I returned the gesture and moved mine in time with his. It felt so damn good. Our mouths moved together, in sync with each other. We didn't break apart, not even for air that was getting increasingly harder to receive through our noses. We didn't want to lose the contact with each other. We moved our tongues against each other, his groans and my gasps and mewls of pleasure combining into a song.

Sasuke rolled us over, myself now on my back and moved his leg between my legs. God, how I wanted his leg move just a bit higher to rub against me where I wanted him to. His hands trailed up my shirt, rubbing my abs then my chest then ghosting his finger tips over my nipples, causing them to harden. I gave a pleasured sigh into his mouth, our saliva trickling a bit out of my mouth and onto my cheek.

His fingers pinched and rubbed my nipples and though it hurt, the pain made me feel pleasure. His fingers left as his hands moved down to grab the bottom of my shirt, and pulled it off of me, our kiss separating momentarily so he could get my shirt off, and as soon as it was, we were re-attached as if we were magnets. He broke the kiss away again, to take his off, but instead of re-uniting with my mouth, his mouth went to my jaw then my neck. I moaned, never knowing that I was sensitive on my neck... or anywhere really, besides my chinko.

His mouth moved against my neck, biting, nipping, sucking and licking. I was in bliss, the pleasure and the pain combining to heighten my lust. I ran my hands over his neck, his shoulders, and his arms, and he sighed against my neck, apparently licking the soothing I was doing to his muscles. He bit a tad harder then licked it, moving lower and lower.

I didn't really know what to think, as he was at my chest, it was one thing to feel it, but see it? It was just that much better. His tongue grazed my nipple and moved around it then he put his mouth around it. Oh my god it felt so good. I moaned as one of my hands moved up into his naturally spiky hair. I bit my lip, as his teeth bit down; suppressing what would've been a rather loud moan. His mouth moved even lower, licking down my stomache and my muscles quivered.

When he got to my belly button, his tongue swirled around it, and delved in, making me groan in bliss. But he didn't dwell there, oh no. Apparently when he was distracting me with his devilish mouth, he managed to un-do my pants and pull them partially off. In my hazy state, I didn't notice as when he sat up, that he stripped my pants off until I looked down, shocked that I was completely naked, I went to cover my beloved Chinko from his hungry gaze, only to have my wrists grasps a bit harshly by Sasuke. "Don't Dobe." He warned and let my wrists ago and I put them on my sides.

I was unprepared for when his mouth immediately took me half-way into his mouth. I screamed out in shock and pleasure and a groan from him alerted me to his heightened arousal. His mouth and tongue worked as a team to lick, and to suck me making me utter the most embarrassing of noises, that he seemed to appreciate. After what seemed like hours, I was getting closer and closer to cumming when he pulled his mouth off of me. I protested with a pout and he looked up at me, meeting it with silence. He hopped off the bed and I was about to plead that he wouldn't leave

That wasn't his intention. Instead his hands un-fastened his pants, and pulled them down, along with his pants, standing before me in all of his naked glory. I gapped, shamelessly. Uchiha 'I'm-a-Sex-God-and-I-know-it' Sasuke, was bare in front of me. And his ego definitely wasn't compensating for anything. For standing at full attention from the path of his happy trail, was his 7 ½ inch long, 1 ½ inch wide cock. I'm not lying when my jaw dropped and I drooled.

"Dobe are you going to keep staring?" he asked as he loomed back over me. "D-don't think you're all that Teme!" I retorted blushing. Damn it, his put my 6 inch, 1 inch wide chinko to shame. He rolled his eyes as he grabbed my hips and moved so his head was on the pillow, and I was over him facing the foot of the bed. How the hell did he do that? "Dove, you're supposed to suck." He said, and then brought me into his mouth. Suck? Suck what? I thought, and then I looked down, right at it. Oh right... that... I bit my lip, thinking my options. I could avoid it, and possibly have him force me to, or take out his frustrations on my ass, or I could just do it, and make him happy.

I went with the latter and licked the lip gently. My nose wrinkled at the foreign taste, though it wasn't gross, it was different, so I didn't know what to categorize it as. I licked it again, then around it like he did to mine. I was rewarded with a groan around me, and, deciding quickly that I wanted him to do it again I brought his head into my mouth. That itself was no easy task. Despite my oh-so-amazing to stuff massive amounts of ramen into my mouth, getting Sasuke into it was hard to do. It was just so fucking huge.

Though, that aside, after a while it was fairly easy to maneuver around. Then again, I did slip up where I grazed my teeth a little roughly getting an un-expected nip on my chinko, warning me not to do that again, and when I didn't coat it with enough saliva and couldn't move my moth any which way. Eventually, I got about 4 ½ inches of him in, happy that I didn't have a gag reflex, because I really didn't want to die from sucking a cock.

I was interrupted when he pulled his mouth off of me and he beckoned me to turn around. I hesitantly complied, now enjoying his taste, and pulled off to turn to face him. He kissed me hard, and then flipped me onto my back. Now why was this so familiar? He looked at me, and then looked over at my nightstand, reaching into the drawer for the bottle of lube I used for when I was feeling a little... hot. He flipped open the cap and squirted some onto his fingers, coating his fingers with the slippery goop. His first finger circled my entrance, pushing against it every so often making my breath hitch as to when he was going to push it in. I was about to tell him to just get on with it before I changed my mind, when it plunged into me, making me groan out in slight discomfort. "AH!" I grunted out.

I was starting to get second thoughts when he started to pump it in and out of me and those thoughts were getting beat away. When he started to scissor his fingers, then added another, those thoughts came back full force and I was about to start moving away from those dreaded fingers when he plunged them in and hit... SOMETHING and I screamed out, seeing stars in front of my eyes. "What... the hell, was that?" I asked, only to be met with "Found it." I was going to ask what 'it' was when he thrust them in hard and hit 'it' again, making me scream out again. Why did it feel so damn good? Using all three fingers to stretch me more, while hitting 'it' numerous times, I started to move my hips against them, enjoying them greatly. But then he pulled another jackass move and removed them.

I made a gasp of protest when he opened the bottle of lube and squirting a rather large amount onto his hand. I was going to ask what the hell he was doing when his hand when down to rub against himself, coating himself in lube. I gulped a bit, scared a bit of his cock. He glanced at me and aligned himself at my hole. "Dobe this is going to hurt at first, but I'll make sure you feel good quickly, okay?" He asked locking eye contact with me. I nodded hesitantly and gripped the sheets, bracing myself for the pain.

He went to push in, and grunted in annoyance. Was he TOO big to fit into me? "Dobe." He said with venom. "You have to relax or else I can't get into you." I blinked and realized that when I was bracing myself that I was clenching my muscles. Muttering a quick apology I opted to relax, and tried NOT to think of the pain to come. He pushed forward, and this time was rewarded with not-so-easy entrance into me. My eyes watered as his head stretched my virgin hole larger than it's ever been stretched.

I wanted SO badly to push him away, to tell to stop, but I didn't. He promised that he'd make me feel good. I was starting to get impatient to when this was. As he pushed in more and more, the more that I wanted to resist, but still, I did not. It was always darkest before the dawn. He finally pushed all the way in, and then just stopped moving. "What are you, doing?" I asked, winching in pain. "I'm letting you adjust Dobe, or else I'll end up tearing you and making you hurt more." He bluntly replied, and I was immediately glad that he paused.

A few minutes later, I experimented moving my hips, and finding that it didn't work... it felt... good. I moved them again earning a groan from Sasuke above me. I looked at him and nodded my approval. He checked me for lying and then, finding nothing, started to move in and out of me at a slow pace. It hurt. Not like, horribly, but it still hurt. If you think I'm lying, you shove a pole up your ass and see how it feels.

He continued his slow pace, and then, what seemed like forever, it started to feel good. Really, really good. I bit my lip, hesitant to ask him to move faster, I didn't want to seem like I was a slut. Apparently my face portrayed something, because Sasuke's pace picked up. I gasped, and moaned out, enjoying every bit of his administrations at this moment.

As soon as my voice stated to get louder, he stopped, moving my legs over his shoulders, I was going to ask why, but before I even got the chance, his pace started again, and with him hitting deeper, I instantly knew why he did what he did. My god did he feel so damn good. He groaned lowly and moved faster and glancing over at both of my hands laced his hands with mine and looked at me leaning down to kiss me, which also caused him to go deeper and graze 'it' with every thrust. I was in heaven.

Our mouths met and instantly resumed the dance from earlier, our tastes mixing together from when we were sucking each other, seeming as though it happened moments ago, when it was really many, many minutes ago. I broke and arched my back at a particularly well aimed thrust on his part. I didn't even want to know how he was so good at this.  
Did he practice with like, a pillow or something? Another thrust, and my mind was wiped, but hey, no complaints here.

Our bodies were sweaty, making it easier to move together and keeping the lube moist. Every slickened movement now coaxed a moan, mewl, or gaps out of me, and it was if I was a wanton slut. But I was Sasuke's slut, so that made it great. I never wanted this to end, but unfortunately, it was coming closer and closer to just that. I felt that heated coil in my lower abdomen tighten and new I wasn't far.

I whimpered then gasped at realizing this as his thrust got faster and harder. With every thrust now that coil was getting tighter, and tighter. A few minutes later, it coiled to its unbearable tightness. "T-teme! I'm g-gonna c-cum!" I warned teetering on the edge. "Cum for me then Dobe" he coaxed and I couldn't hold it any longer. "SASUKE!" I screamed out, cumming in little ribbons over out stomachs. He thrust into me a few more times before his hot seed shot into me right onto my prostate. "NARUTO!" he yelled, still thrusting and riding out our orgasms.

As soon as he was satisfied he let my legs drop onto the mattress tiredly and he leaned down pressing a soft kiss onto my lips pulling out. He got up and walked shakily to the bathroom and retrieved a moist towel and walked back and cleaned me off, then himself. Satisfied with his work he tossed the towel to the pile of dirty cloth and lay onto the bed pulling me on top of him, both of us still panting.

"Dobe... are you okay?" he asked looking down at my head that was on his chest. I nodded sleepily. "Y-yeah. I'm fine." I replied. "I wasn't to rough, or too big?" he asked looking a bit fearful. I shook my head. "No, you were and are perfect. I loved it." I said moving to kiss him lightly and smiled at the look of happiness that appeared onto his face.

I looked up at him. "What?" he asked meeting my gaze. "I love you Sasuke." I said smiling. He returned my smile. "I love you too Naruto." We shared a tender kiss then I returned my head to his chest as his arms wrapped around me and we fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
